


Wonder Boy

by Whobahstank



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: gotta lube up
Relationships: Captain Sunshine/Hank Venture
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Wonder Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it would be poggers to draw hank getting fingy'd


End file.
